User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 22
I backed up and hit the table, the stand of necklaces fell over. Malcolm picked up the stand and stared at me. "Meghan? Are you ok?" The door opened and Adam ran in. Oh no, he had seen all of that. The worst part was that I had forgotten about him completely. "Get away from her," Adam said, trying to push past Malcolm to get to me. Malcolm turned and glared at him, he was a good six inches taller than Adam. "Back off," Adam said again, reaching my side. "It's ok Adam," I said, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Well who it that?" He said, looking at me hurt. Both of them were and I felt terrible. "Meghan he tried to kiss you!?" Adam yelled at me, and it was at that point that Malcolm stepped in. "Leave her alone," He moved forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head rested on my shoulder. I thought of the hundred conversations with friends where we had been just like this. Carefree and so comfortable with each other. I tried to push him away but his arm were like steel cables. "Meghan who is this?" He said. Adams eyes popped out of his head. "Who am I?" He said. "Who are you, just come in here and steal my girlfriend and try to kiss her!?" "Girlfriend?" Both Malcolm and I said at the same time. "OK, Malcolm let go," I said, he did and I moved closer to Adam. "Look I am so happy to see you again. We are going to have to talk. But Adams right, I'm, not." I actually got choked up over this. "I'm not the same person I was. I have a new and different life" He looked like I had slapped him. "Don't get upset," I said, taking a step towards him, but then stopping. "I didn't leave you," He said. "They wouldn't let me into the hospital to see you. They wouldn't let me, Eli and your mom's they didn't want me to see you." I had no idea. "I tried, I was so scarred you were dead." Oh goodness, he had tried to come see me. "Your not still.." He started to ask. "No," I said sharply, shaking my head. "I haven't either, not since that day." Before I could stop him, he hugged me one more time. He pressed a paper into my hand then walked away. He watched me until he was out of sight. As if Adam was going to hurt me. "Who was that?" Adam said, looking at me with such a mixture of bewilderment and hurt that I felt sad. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "Not here," I nodded, the cashier was staring openly. We left the store and walked down to a cafe. Once we sat down Adam blurted. "Who is he Meghan?" "He was my boyfriend, I guess he still was my boyfriend." I stared hard at my fork. "I...I think we just broke up." I looked up at Adam. "You told him I was your girlfriend." I was being overwhelmed. I was breathing deep, and for the first time in a while I really wanted.... "He was your boyfriend?" He looked a little shocked. "I called you my girlfriend cause I thought you should stay away from him. What kind of a person was he?" I gave a harsh laugh, thinking of how he hadn't been able to see me when I was in the hospital. "He was tough, he grew up in a bad home." I was winding up into full ramble, every so often interrupted by a hiccup. "His hair used to be really long, and he drives a motorcycle. He would drive me home every Friday." "He doesn't seen to be quiet your type," Adam observed. "None of that sounds like you." I exploded. "You have no idea what kind of person I was!" A waiter at the other table dumped a glass of ice water of his customer. But I was to upset to really care. "I am not the same person! He was perfect for me! He was my best friend, we were perfect for each other. But because our relationship was built on something stupid and it was never going to work." Everyone was staring at me, I looked crazy with tears pouring down my face. "Heroin was never my biggest regret, it was that it ruined what we had." Adam stood up and tentatively walked towards me, he hugged me and I cried into his shoulder. "I thought it was over in the hospital. The... the first time I OD. I thought he had betrayed me." "I'm sorry," He let me go and looked into my eyes. "I am so sorry. Are you ok?" I wiped the tears from my eyes. All the grief was being replaced with something different. "Take me home," He looked at me weird. "I need to talk to Eli." '' Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! Hahah, for all those people who keep asking i will be putting up a new part everyweek! thanks so much for reading my story.'' P.S I love when people comment! Category:Blog posts